Functional security systems alert dwelling occupants and emergency authorities of a violation of the secured premises. A typical security system includes a controller interconnected by wireless or wireline connections to sensors deployed at strategic locations throughout the dwelling. In a home, sensors are usually deployed in doorways, windows and other ports of entry. Motion sensors may also be placed strategically within the home to detect movement while carefully positioned smoke and heat sensors detect the presence of fire.
Security systems are usually interconnected to a central monitoring service system via a telecommunications line. The central monitoring service system is maintained by a security service provider and continuously monitors all activated security systems for sensor breaches. A sensor breach occurs when the sensor detects the opening of a door or window or the presence of movement or fire. A sensor breach causes the sensor to send a signal to the controller of the security system. Responsive to receiving a breach signal, the controller issues an audible alarm to the occupants of the dwelling and originates a call to the central monitoring service system via the telecommunications line. Upon receiving the breach notification, the central monitoring service system determines the type of breach, attempts to contact the dwelling occupants and alerts appropriate authorities of the emergency situation.
Normally, the telecommunications line interconnecting the security system to the central monitoring service system is the dwelling occupants' telephone line. This line usually emanates and is visible from the exterior of the dwelling. It is this telecommunications line which delivers a security breach signal (i.e., a call) to the central monitoring service system via telecommunications equipment.
To circumvent the security system from issuing a signal to the central monitoring service system, one need only render the telecommunications line inoperable. If the telecommunications line is severed, a breach signal from the security system will not be sent to the telecommunications equipment and hence, the central monitoring service system. As a result, the central monitoring service system remains unaware of an alarm situation at the secured premises and emergency authorities are not notified.
Although some security systems are equipped with a "line cut" option which alerts dwelling occupants of telecommunications line damage, there continues to be a need for efficiently and effectively alerting authorities when a telecommunications line interconnected to a security system is inoperable.